


[Podfic] The Deep Parts Pour Onward by SouffleGirl91

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bond is curious, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Skyfall, Q took lessons in urban camouflage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: In the weeks after Skyfall, after the dust settles, James Bond becomes curious about his bright new Quartermaster. Over the next year, James finds himself learning more about the new Q, but the more he learns, the more he wants to know. Along the way, he might even learn a thing or two about himself.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	[Podfic] The Deep Parts Pour Onward by SouffleGirl91

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deep Parts Pour Onward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319449) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 



> #84 Scavenger Hunt: Create work that's inspired by the work of somebody from your team (with their permission). i.e. art to a fic, write fic inspired by art, make a podfic, etc 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I apologize to all the French speakers for those two sentences. I tried to imitate the Google Translate lady as best I could :D 
> 
> 🤗🤗 to Souffle

cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

The Deep Parts Pour Onward: |   
  
---|---  
  
### Download/Mobile Streaming

M4B Audiobook |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/file/fpIDTSCL#rL7XC0P2kdIIC5mJbGfaCw4iTRAA86ljm4bEaZYd7z8) |  | 1:20:07 | 35 MB  
---|---|---|---|---  
MP3 Audiobook |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/file/C4wxBYIK#ot1VVjfjX8ofllhTa__tQg6KBKCJm35FcMz5o2YUZv0) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/mY7MFUaQzAJon5UUz7W5PGD0EqGmwmwh) | 1:20:07 | 76.3 MB  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [The Deep Parts Pour Onward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319449/chapters/53311963)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [SouffleGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood)  
Music:  |  [David Hilowitz - Angle of Light](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Angle_of_Light/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_082_-_Angle_of_Light)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to listen to more podfics by yours truly, check out:
> 
>   * [Kitty Kitty Bang Bang by SouffleGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998496)
>   * [Old Gods, New Tricks by BootsnBlossoms & Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683371)
>   * [Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes by SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161748)
> 

> 
> This podficer also writes. Just... throwing it out there. :D


End file.
